


Dream Team Fluff OneShots

by Again_I_Guess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Cuddles, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_I_Guess/pseuds/Again_I_Guess
Summary: This is my first time posting here so please be nice!I was bored and tired of my normal writing style so here is some fluff from my recent hyper fixation.Requests are open! See first chapter for more details!*Do not ship real people this is all platonic*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy & WIlbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	1. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some rules and information before I start posting!

I will not write smut! I’m a minor and that makes me uncomfortable.

Requests are open! If you don’t have a prompt but have a certain group of people you want to see I’ll take that too!

Everything here is platonic! Please don’t ship real people

Angst will be added but will almost always end in fluff

TW’s will be put in the notes before the chapter!

One shots may be influenced by certain songs. If that’s the case then you’ll see it mentioned somewhere in the beginning or when it is relevant

Please remember that this is all for fun!

Please fill this out for requests or comment them!  
Request form - https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8 


	2. Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days are easily beaten by the trio of roommates.  
> (College AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First One Shot done! It's not great but it's my first time in a while writing something not sad, so just gotta work with whatcha got.
> 
> EDIT: Yellow! I've started to edit/redo all the oneshots starting with this one, I hope y'all enjoy!

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

:::::::::::::::::

A small dream team Fanfic that's all platonic :)

:::::::::::::::::

College was tough, so Dream’s roommates didn’t pay much attention when Dream had come in and threw himself onto the shared couch. That is till they heard the harsh sobs from the tall blonde. “Dream? Did something happen?” George asked cautiously, not wanting to further upset the blonde.

All he got in return was a thumbs down from Dream. Sapnap, not really wanting to push him into talking just sat next to the couch and leaned his head onto Dreams back.

“We’re here to talk if you need to.”

George joined Sapnap on the couch and the three(3) laid there peacefully.

:::::::::::::::::

The next thing the trio knew was someone's alarm was signalling that it was morning. No one registered where they were for a few seconds, that is before Sapnap yelled something like shut the fuck up to the phone. Of course Dream started to wheezing and George was off muttering something about how stupid Sapnap was.

Bad days never seemed to last long with the trio, they always helped each other cheer up.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 192


	3. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds out Schlatt forced Tubbo to grow horns
> 
> AKA I just really like Techno being the protective older brother to his brothers best friend
> 
> *This is not a ship! Please don't ship real people let alone minors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I needed this, you'll probably see a good amount of SBI fluff for the simple fact of I like their family dynamic, it fuels the writing energy. Anyways please enjoy this incredibly short one shot of a headcannon that tubbo has little horns growing in from being under Schlatt for so long.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> EDIT: This oneshot has been edited!

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

:::::::::::::::::

Techno finds out Schlatt forced Tubbo to grow horns

:::::::::::::::::

Tubbo didn’t think much about when Technoblade came and sat down next to him. Although Techno had killed him at the festival Tubbo forgave him rather quickly. (Much to Tommy’s dismay) So it became a common occurrence to see Tubbo snuggled up to Techno’s side. Today was no different, except Techno had started running his hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“Tubbo? What are these hard bumps on your scalp?’ Techno asked, a bit worried it’s some sort of injury that had gone untreated.

Tubbo tensed at the question and pulled away from Technoblade, more specifically pulling his head away from Techno, like a small child trying to hide when they did something wrong.

“Tubbo. . . ,” Techno was slow with his movements showing what he was doing, slowly he took Tubbo’s head in his hands and parted the brown hair to investigate the bumps on his head. “Oh my god, Tubbo these are horns…”

“I-....I know” Tubbo answered, guilt filling his tone while tears fell down his face. “I-...You-...” Words were just tumbling out of Tubbo, nothing making sense.

Techno’s brotherly instincts showed themselves and he pulled Tubbo into a hug. Encasing Tubbo in his cape, shielding the teenager from the world.

“It’s okay, I’m guessing you didn’t have a choice back then. But you have a choice now, I’m not sure if I can stop them from forming but I can try to find something to make them grow differently from Schlatt’s.”

Tubbo tensed at the mention of Schlatt but nodded his head. He had tried so hard not to become like Schlatt yet he was doomed to have horns like the emperor who terrorised his home.

No one would speak a word if they came home to see the two (2) boys wrapped in Technos cape while holding each other in their sleep.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 322


	4. That could have gone better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy run into a Karen but Wilbur comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be... I guess I'm good with writing bad situations...
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> EDIT: This oneshot has been updated! Please enjoy :)

[Request form](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

:::::::::::::::::

Tubbo and Tommy run into a Karen but Wilbur comes to the rescue.

:::::::::::::::::

“C’mon Tommy!” Tubbo was trying to pull his friend towards a shop that seemed to be selling candies and other sweets.

“Tubbo chill out! We can’t spend too much time there, we still gotta meet up with Wilbur.” Trying to keep up with his friend had become a bit harder, Tubbo was practically dragging Tommy to the store at top speed.

When they got inside Tubbo was practically vibrating with excitement, eyes darting everywhere trying to figure out where to go first deciding on the far right side of the store.

After a while Tommy has been dragged through about half the store, texted Wilbur to meet them at said store, and had to convince Tubbo not to buy a bunch of candy bees.

They were currently looking at a small display of sugary sodas when a woman behind them cleared her throat.

“Ah! I’m so sorry ma’am did you need us to move?” Tubbo asked politely, turning to face the woman behind them.

“Obviously…” The woman rolled her eyes as if Tubbo had just told her the earth was round.

“Sorry again! Lets go Tommy!” Grabbing Tommy’s hand, Tubbo starts to walk away, taking Tommy with him.

“She was rude…” Tommy stated, Tubbo shrugged in response. They carried on grabbing a few sweets before getting into the line for the check out.

Of course the lady from before just so happened to be behind them in line. She seemed rather annoyed that the small store only had one (1) register. “Hurry up! Some of us have places to be!” She spoke bitterly to the cashier who must have been in their teens.

“Miss, with all due respect they only have one (1) register and they’re quite busy.” Tommy looked behind him to look at the seemingly fuming older woman behind them.

“You should mind your business child. Are you even old enough to be out alone?” She spat back bitterly. The tone surprised not only both boys but also the people standing in line ahead of Tubbo and Tommy.

“Miss, please don’t be so rude to my friend… He was right that you should be patient, but if you really have to be somewhere important you can have our spot.” Tubbo trying to avoid conflict smiled at the woman and easily gave up their spot much to Tommy’s dismay.

“Thank you, your friend here should be much more like you” Switching spots in line with the two young boys the woman seemed to be a bit less impatient.

That is until one of the items of the person in front of her wouldn’t scan and the cashier had to call their manager to help.

“Are you serious! If you can’t manage to get the register to work why are you working it in the first place!” The woman seemed to be in such a rush she didn’t care about hurting others feelings by sharing her own.

  
“Ma’am I’m sorry it's a longer wait than usual but our store only has one register and the cashier has no control over the item not scanning.” The manager said with the most fake happy customer service voice anyone had ever heard. “And if I’m not correct, the boys who are patiently waiting behind you gave you their spot because you already seemed to be in a rush?”

“Tommy, I think she may explode…” Tubbo whispered to his friend who snickered, drawing the woman's attention.

“And what are  _ you _ laughing at filthy urchin?” The woman snapped at him.

This caught the managers attention, but it also caught a tall man's attention who had just entered the store. “Ma’am that kin-” the manager was interrupted by a fuming Wilbur.

“Miss, I know it’s probably been a long wait but snapping at two (2) minors isn’t going to help anything.” Wilbur was strolling towards the two (2) boys in question.

“Wilbur!” Tubbo had never seemed happier to see someone before.

“And who are  _ you _ to say that?” The woman spit back dangerously.

“Oh, I’m just the one who they’re with.” Wilbur then turned to the boys putting a smile on, “once you two (2) are done, Technoblade has decided to join me! He’s waiting outside for us if you wanna go wait with him Tubbo I’ll stay with Tommy while we check out.”

Tubbo nodded dashing out of the dangerous situation in favor of sitting outside with Techno.

Wilbur and Tommy checked out with no further issues. (Techno gave the woman Tubbo identified a nasty glare, causing her to speed up and get away from the odd group)

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 785


	5. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a bad day and so Tommy offers comfort :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a lot later than I wanted it to be! I got really busy but expect more posts as I am now in winter break! Also, if you haven't noticed I now have a request form in each chapter! If you don't feel comfortable using the form I'm fine with comment requests! Please enjoy.

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

:::::::::::::::::

Technoblade enjoys softer things much more than he lets on, so when he has a bad day he spends the night curled up with his baby brother and a bunch of candies.

:::::::::::::::::

Some of the huge farm Techno created had gotten trampled by animals and mobs, his horse had gone missing, and now the damn door had broken. If you asked Techo how his day was he’d say it’d gone  _ just peachy _ , in reality he was one small inconvenience away to breaking down and screaming.

After he fixed the broken door he went inside and flopped onto the couch. He didn’t sleep, no that would be too easy for Technoblade. Instead he curled into a ball and tried to stop the panic that was slowly growing, trying to even out his breathing.

Tommy and Phil are coming into the house when they see a curled up Techno, Tommy quiets down but still continues to talk, thinking that Techno is asleep. They both walk into the living room, previous topic being abandoned to check on Techno. Phil tugs Techno’s boots off to try and stop mud from getting on the couch, while Tommy tries to separate the hybrid from his cape but that doesn’t happen so instead Tommy grabs another blanket and throws it over Techno.

After about an hour of being home, Tommy goes and leans up by Techno. “Hi…” Tommy had to swallow a scream not realising the other was awake.

“I thought you were asleep big man.”

“Nope…,”

“You good big man?”

“Definitely, just peachey Tommy.”

Tommy turned and looked at Techno, he then whispered something Techno didn’t think Tommy knew about, “I can get some of your favorite sweets and we can watch one of those weird crime shows you like.” The offer was very tempting.

“That sounds nice, thank you Toms.” Techno smiled as the boy got up. Any sadness melting away to be replaced by warmth provided by his little brother.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 335


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap takes George and Dream ice skating

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

“Dream! C’mon I wanna get there early!!!” Dream was still trying to find his shoes when he heard his friend banging on his door trying to leave.  
“Give me a second Sapnap! I’m trying to find my shoes!” The pounding stopped and it was silent for a second before he heard snickers.  
“You mean the shoes by the front door?” Dream could feel his face heat up in embarrassment, of course his shoes were in the one place he hadn’t thought to check. He pulled himself up and made his way to pull on his shoes before getting pulled to the car by Sapnap.

Some of the SMP members decided to make an ice skating rink, and as soon as Sapnap heard that neither George nor Dream had ever gone ice skating he decided that would be the first thing they did to get into the ‘holiday spirit’.

“Tubbo has a ride with Phil and his boys, George is coming later, and I think if I’m not mistaken Fundy is going with Eret…” Dream was just rambling at this point, trying to get his thoughts in order before they got there. “Do we have to do this?”  
“Yes!” Sapnap was incredibly excited, he mentioned to Dream that he use to go ice skating all the time when he was younger before, but the Blonde couldn’t help but be worried about something going wrong.

The only thing that went wrong was the fact that Dream fell a bunch. Even George was better than him. Dream huffed and pulled himself up after falling again. He decided to just try and work on the actual moving part not caring anymore about looking graceful. This seemed to work in his favor. Once he was able to start moving he quickly got a hang of it and could work on looking graceful instead of a deer learning to walk on ice.

After skating around for a while, George and Sapnap came over to him. “Let's get going, I’m cold.” George complained about being cold the whole way back to the car. George had walked to the ice rink so he would be riding back with the duo.  
“You okay Dream? Your shaking,” Sapnap stated it like it was common knowledge. Dream just shrugged leaning against the car door to get some sleep.

When they got back home, Dream just went to lay on the couch too tired to change or move anymore than necessary. George on the other hand had other plans and pulled Dream up from the couch and forced him to go change. When he came back into the living room Sapnap and George were already there with mugs of hot cocoa. Sapnap offered Dream one but he shook his head and just laid across the two(2). The rest of the night was spent with Dream sleeping on Sapnap and George’s laps while the other two(2) talked for a while before leaning against each other and going to sleep as well.

Word count - 500


	7. Mom Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream adopting Tommy and Tubbo, becoming their mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this concept but I didn't personally make it. (I cant remember who did come up with it)

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

:::::::::::::::::

Dream becoming a mother to Tommy & Tubbo:)

:::::::::::::::::

Dream never really thought that he was going to be any sort of parental figure. But when he found two(2) teenage boys hiding in a bush he immediately took them in.

:::::::::::::::::

“Are you two(2) comfortable? Is there something you want to eat? How long have you been out there? Do you have family? Are you lost?” Questions came rolling out of Dream’s mouth while he looked over the two(2) boys he found on the walk home.

“I- We’re fine,” The shorter of the two(2) boys answered, he had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes.

“Who are you anyway?” The other asked a bit more aggressively. (Obviously trying to see if Dream was a threat or not) He had blonde hair, it was shorter than the latters, and he had a brighter blue in his eyes.

“I’m Dream, but this isn’t about me. Are you two(2) lost?”

“Well um, Mr. Dream… We aren’t lost just erm…” the shorter was extremely at a loss for words.

“We’re homeless, we were kicked out.” The taller blonde states blandly like it’s not one of the worst things to happen to a child.

“Oh my gods! It’s- You guys can stay with me! I’ll take care of you two(2)!” Dream was crying by the time he finished his sentence. “You guys will be safe! I’ll keep you safe.” The boys seemed taken back by Dream’s reaction, but nevertheless they both smiled.

:::::::::::::::::

It had been a few months since Dream had gotten legal guardianship over Tubbo and Tommy but things had been going great. Tommy insisted on calling Dream mom, at first it was a joke but soon it was a common occurrence for the two(2) boys to call Dream their mom.

:::::::::::::::::

Sapnap knocked on the door and as soon as it opened he yelled, “DREAM! I’M FORCING YOU TO- who are you?” Sapnap stopped and looked confused at Tommy who had stopped dead in his tracks.

“Who am I? Who are you?” Tommy got defensive incredibly quickly, itching to grasp the sword by the door.

“Tommy, put the sword down. He’s a friend.” Dream came downstairs calming Tommy down almost immediately.

“Sorry mom… I’m gonna go  bother hang with Tubbo.” Tommy ran further into the house, bringing the sword with him.

“Sapnap, what brings you here?”

“You- Him- MOM?!” Sapnap was trying to process the information he just accidentally found out.

Dream chuckles and says, “That was Tommy, my gremlin child. Now, is there something you need Sapnap?”

“I was going to force you to come hang out with me and George but… We could come here if you want.”

“First, it’s George and I, secondly it would work better if you dragged George over here. That way you can actually meet the boys.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, “you sound like a mom too…”

:::::::::::::::::

“Tubbo! Tommy come here for a second!” Dream called up to the two(2) boys, his best friends sitting on the couch. George seemed rather nervous to be meeting Dream’s children.

“TOMMY STOP!” The two boys burst into the room pushing each other as they were fighting for what looked like a capri-sun.

“Boys.” Dream had the disapproving mom look mastered by now, it seemed to have an effect on not only the two(2) young boys but George and Sapnap also seemed to tense a bit. “Now Tubbo why were you two(2) fighting?”

“Tommy took my last capri-sun!” Tubbo dramatically gestured over to Tommy drinking the juice pouch.

“It didn’t have your name on it!” Tommy argued back, “besides technically there Mom’s since he bought them.”

“Then you shouldn’t have taken it without asking anyway!” Tubbo seemed incredibly frustrated that his juice pouches were stolen.

“Tubbo, I understand you’re upset at your brother for taking the last capri-sun but I’ll buy you more when I go grocery shopping. Please don’t kill your brother over this, and if you do wait till your sparring with Techno to play it off as an accident.” Dream smiled as he promised the older of his two(2) kids more juice pouches soon. “If you still want juice there should be some in the fridge, I know it’s not the same but it’s juice.”

Tubbo shrugged and walked to get a cup of juice.

The visit went well, Tommy and Tubbo introduced themselves, made some childish remarks then went to do their own thing leaving Dream to hang out with his friends.

“Bye Dream!” Sapnap and George waved and left leaving Dream to try and get his devil children to bed.

:::::::::::::::::

-Bonus-

Technoblade was currently trying to teach two(2)  _ children _ how to fight, if you had told him this a few years ago he would have called you a liar and slit your throat. “Tubbo put more strength into your swing!”

Tommy and Tubbo had been sparring for a while and neither were going easy on the other. Tubbo was taking out anger from his stolen capri sun and Tommy just wanted to keep up with his slightly older brother.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 860


	8. Bees and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo watching the Bee’s with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up! Tubbo and Dream are brothers in this.
> 
> Also a reminder that I do take requests! You can put them in the comments or I have a google form at the end of the chapter that you can submit your request through! Please enjoy, tips are welcome and appreciated!

Tubbo watched the bees fly around the field. Some landed on Tubbos legs and greeted him while others flew around to do their jobs. Tubbo sometimes felt like the SMP was like a bee farm, everyone has jobs but not everyone does said jobs.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout Tubbo?” Dream asked as he approached his brother. Looking around he smiled, Tubbo had always found peace in the flower fields even when there wasn’t any peace to be found.

“I dunno, just bees I guess.” Tubbo shrugged, leaning his head onto the older males shoulder. “Ya’ know something Dream. I thought about it and the SMP is kind of like a bee colony, everyone has jobs to do and yet like when bees come to me not everyone does the work they're supposed to.”

Dream chuckled, putting his head on top of Tubbo’s. “What a creative thought Tubs.” The two sat in peace just enjoying the other's presence.

“TUBBO!?! WHERE ARE YOU!” The two brothers looked around for the source of yelling, what they were met with was a frantic Tommy calling out for his best-friend.

“Tommy, Tommy calm down I’m right here!” Tubbo went over to engulf the tall blonde into a hug.

“Tubbo where did you go! You didn’t tell anyone anything you just disappeared.” Tommy squeezed his best friend as if trying to tell him not to let go.

“Tommy let him gooo I need to leave and I wanna hug him before I go.” Dream brought out the o in the first go to try and persuade Tommy quicker. It had become dark and Sapnap would kill him if he wasn’t back soon.

“He’s my best friend, you have to wait.”  
“He’s my brother, you gotta let him go.”

Tubbo let go of Tommy who wasn’t very happy his Tubbo hug got interrupted. Tubbo sprinted over where Dream was and they hugged saying their goodbyes.

“Lets go Tommy, I’m sure Phil is worried.” Tubbo interlocked fingers with the taller blonde and they made their way to what they called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count - 342
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Request form - https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8


	9. Comforted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets into a fight with George and Sapnap so he leaves not knowing where he's going until he passes out in the snow and an old friend finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment:  
> Hello yes uhm.... I know most of these seem more centered around families but could we get like some really good "big brother friend" for Techno and Dream? Like uh, their friendship/rivalry but they really care about each other and show up when the other is in need? Sorry if I didn't explain that well.
> 
> This is really good by the way! It's so cute and well done! I LOVE the Dream mom one! It was cute to see his "mom instincts" take over!  
> -CrispyToast2425

Dream and Techno brotherly friendship! Thank you so much for the request CrispyToast2425 I hope you enjoy! Also a heads up to everyone there is a small amount of cussing!  
__  
Dream and Technoblade have been friends since they were younger. They’re like brothers, they fight, they spar, but most importantly they look out for each other.

“DREAM CAN’T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING EVERYONE!”

They especially look out for each other when one of them gets into a rare fight with their friends.

“DREAM JUST FIX THIS!”

Dream’s big fight with Sapnap and George was no different. Dream had ran out, not knowing where he was going besides the obvious away from his friends (if you could even still call them that)

“D-DREAM WAIT!”

Techno had been working on mending Carl’s fence when he heard the crunch of snow. He immediately stood up drawing his sword. “Who's there?”

It was so quiet he wasn’t sure if he had actually heard it but there was a faint, “Techno?” Dropping all common sense out of the window Techno was sprinting trying to find his friend.

“Dream? Dream where are you?” That’s when it happened there was a thud that could be heard. That was Technos only hint to where Dream had ended up.

After about an hour Techno finally finds Dream passed out in the snow. “Damn it…” Dream gets scooped up easily and carried back to Techno’s house.

After making it back, Techno set to work warming Dream up. The man was not properly dressed to go out into the snow. He was wearing his normal lime green hoodie, some ripped black jeans, hiking boots (probably the most appropriate part of his outfit for the weather), and of course his mask which was quickly discarded since Techno had one(1) already seen Dream’s face and two(2) it made it easier to assess the situation.

After a few hours Dream still hadn’t woken up but Techno did get visitors.

*Knock* *Knock*  
Techno answers the door, sword in hand looking well like he could and would murder you. “What do you want?”

Sapnap looks at Techno, trying to be threatening but it’s hard when tears are streaming down your face. “We ju *hic* just wanna see *hic* see Dream... Please.” Technoblade raises an eyebrow at the two(2) men standing in front of his doorway, neither wearing any sort of winter clothing but both are crying.

“Come in, you’re going to freeze and that would hurt Dream... probably.” Techno opens his door wider so the two(2) could come inside. Techno goes to fix something in his kitchen, pulling out knives and peelers. “So, what happened between you three(3) that caused Dream to leave?”

Sapnap immediately stiffens looking like he wants to cry again. George on the other hand has a tight grip on his composer and speaks up, “We got into a fight about what Dream has been doing around the SMP. It was my fault, I didn’t realise how much yelling affected him.”

The knife’s handle threatened to break as Techno gripped it harder, “You forgot that he doesn’t respond well to yelling and yet you all have been friends for years?” Keeping his voice steady was a bit of a challenge with the amount of rage he was feeling.

“We got mad, it slipped our mind and we have a plan to make it up to him.” Sapnap said, getting on the defensive. What did Techno know about Dream?

The knife slammed down onto the cutting board and Techno turned to them. The fire in his eyes could only be rivalled by the fires in hell. “You will not be fucking taking Dream with you. You’ve hurt him and he will come back when he is ready. You fucking got that?” Techno kept his voice at one steady volume but the rage was laced into it.

George sighed, “Sapnap he’s right, we can’t force Dream to come back with us when we hurt him.” Sapnap looked like he wanted to protest but instead he just nodded. “I’m sorry for causing any issues Techno.” The two(2) then stood and left leaving just Techno and Dream in the house.

When Dream had awoken, the two childhood friends had cuddled and enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request too! Either comment or use the Request form which is linked below.  
> Request form - https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8 
> 
> Word Count - 715


	10. Not as perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs some comfort so he calls up a friend who happens to be like a big brother to Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing some age regression and dad!Schlatt stuff do you guys want to see that?
> 
> The age regression stuff will take a while to post but the dad!Schlatt will probably come pretty soon! I'm curious on what you guys want to see though so if you want to see something different please let me know and I'll do that instead! :) Have a great day/night/whatever time it is.

*PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS NOT A SHIP! THIS IS ALL PLATONIC!  
Tommy angst with a bit of projecting from the author, SBI family dynamic, and a heaping handful of self deprecating thoughts. Enjoy! (Highschool/College AU)  
__  
Letting his head fall onto the table Tommy willed away the tears. He couldn’t cry because he failed a simple test, even if it was his best subject. Tommy had been getting by with multiple B’s and a few A’s on his report card, he acted like he didn’t necessarily care but he did. Good grades were a big part of Tommy’s self esteem. His two(2) big brothers had always had straight A’s so already his report cards had put an unwelcome weight in his chest but when he failed a major test for English (which had been his best subject for years because of Techno) he had absolutely fallen apart.

Tommy hated that a test had this much affect on him but both his brothers had always been good at this. Whether they knew it or not Tommy had always looked up to them, he loved the way Techno gracefully fought, he loved the way Wilbur played his guitar and sang for his family, he lived for the moments Techno would play his violin while Tommy played his keyboard. Tommy knew he was never enough, he knew he could never live up to his brothers. So why did Tommy try?

“God damnit....” Tommy’s voice was hoarse, he had been doing so well staying positive and promising he would tell someone when he felt like this but it was so hard. He sighed and picked up his phone. Not even registering he had called someone until he heard their voice.

“Tommy? What’s wrong did something happen?” Tommy smiled at the familiar upperclassman’s voice.

“I- erm, just needed to get out of my head.... I probably interrupted something didn’t I?” Tommy spoke too fast to really comprehend what he was saying, he didn’t really realise he was crying until he leaned his cheek onto his hand and felt the tears.

“Tommy, meet me at the edge of the forest by your house. We can talk more there okay?” Dream asked, he had an authoritative tone but it was also soft with worry. It’s something you wouldn’t think would work well when combined but it did, it gave Tommy a warm feeling in his chest.

“Okay, I’ll.... I’ll see you there,” Tommy said, sorrow filled his voice to the point it could clearly be heard over the phone.  
__

When Tommy arrived at the spot he was told to Dream was already there. He had a bag of something in one(1) hand and car keys in the other. “You don’t have to tell me anything we can just go chill somewhere until you feel better.” Dream’s voice sounded like honey, sweet and dripping with comfort. Tommy nodded and got into the beat up toyota truck Dream drove.  
__

After some driving they ended up in a clearing near the trail. Dream had driven paths like this before so he had no trouble with the trail. He knew exactly where he wanted to take Tommy. The clearing was good for hanging out and brought comfort from the privacy it provided.

Tommy got out and looked around, taking in all the sights. He reached down and shut his phone off. Bringing his gaze back to Dream he saw that a tub of softened but not melted ice cream had been set down onto a blanket that was spread out. Tommy smiled then walked over sitting down next to Dream. They talked for a bit while eating ice cream.

Tommy was glad that he called Dream.

-Bonus-

Dream walked up to the Watson house, knocking on the door with his foot. The door was flung open shortly after. A very concerned Phil looked at the Lime green wearing teenager, who so happened to have the youngest Watson boy in his arms.

“He um, fell asleep while we were hanging out so I wanted to bring him back.” Dream offered Tommy to the older man who took him and smiled.

“Thank you Dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count - 658
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Requests are welcome! Please comment your request or fill out the form link posted below!  
> Request form - https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8


	11. Conference Meeting and Cancelled Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was originally going to go out with friends but then he realizes his dad needs help looking after his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This is some Dad!Schlatt, if y'all don't like it please tell me! I personally enjoyed but won't share these stories if you don't like it. Please enjoy!

Some Dad!Schlatt for the soul :) Dream and Tubbo are Schlatt’s children and this one focuses a good amount on Dream but if you want some more Tubbo centric stuff let me know! I’ll be happy to supply. Enjoy!  
(Beware there will be some cussing but nothing like abuse or anything too serious)  
__  
Dream sat on the couch waiting for his Dad to get home. He needed to ask his Dad if he could go out. Not like Dream would actually listen he was just seeing if he could leave the easy way or if he had to climb out his window.

All hopes of being able to use the front door were lost when his Dad came home in a bad mood. It most likely had to do with Tubbo’s babysitter since he was sitting in their Dad’s arm covered in glitter.

“Hey Dad, Hey Tubbs.” Dream smiled and took the six(6) year old before setting him down to go clean himself up. Dream stood back up and looked at his father, “What happened?”

A sigh escaped his fathers lips, “That damn babysitter decided to leave Tubbo and Tommy alone in an arts and craft room.” Dream grimaced at the fact that a grown woman had left two(2) six(6) year olds alone, let alone with art supplies.

“Hey Dad? I know you’ve had a hard day but I was wondering if I could meet up with George and Sapnap.” Dream made sure his tone showed that he wanted to go but also held sympathy.

“Dream, I know that you want to go out since you're a highschooler and all but tonight is gonna be busy for me and I need you to be here for Tubbo.” Schlatt had a pleading tone, he knew that Dream snuck out all the time but tonight was different. Schlatt had a conference meeting tonight that couldn’t be interrupted unless it was an emergency.

Dream’s eyes widened when he realised what tonight was. It was a huge meeting call thing for his Dad’s company. “I get it, I forgot that tonight was when the call was. I’ll keep Tubbo busy.” Dream smiled at his father before going to hang out with his younger brother, shooting a text to his friends that the nights plan was cancelled.

-End- :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and welcome!
> 
> Word count - 387 (it's incredibly short)
> 
> Request form - https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8


	12. Bad Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy knew Phil wasn’t a bad parent, just busy. Tommy knew that being raised by your siblings is something that happens when a parent can’t find time for all silly little moments that comes with being a child. Tommy never blamed Phil, well... until Phil forgot his birthday. That had been the last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! I'm Alive! I need prompts n' stuff because I have a disease called ✨ Writers block ✨
> 
> I plan on having more stories soon! I have school testing coming soon so I may have some free time after that :)
> 
> One last thing! I'm so sorry this is so short! I do hope you still enjoy and maybe comment (only if you want!)

I live for Dadza just like anyone else with daddy issues but I needed something to get rid of my horrid writers block! Please let me know if you have a request or prompt!  
Request form: https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8   
Twitter: https://twitter.com/Again_A_New 

:::::::::::::::::

Tommy knew Phil wasn’t a bad parent, just busy. Tommy knew that being raised by your siblings is something that happens when a parent can’t find time for all silly little moments that comes with being a child. Tommy never blamed Phil, well... until Phil forgot his birthday. That had been the last straw.

Tommy came rocketing downstairs, excited that today was finally the day he turned 16. “WHATS UP FUCKERS!” Tommy was practically vibrating with how excited he was. His smile soon dropped when he saw only his older brothers.

“H-hey Toms!” Wilbur looked incredibly nervous. Tommy ignored him and looked around hopefully.

“Where's dad?”

Techno sighed and shook his head, “he has to work late. I’m sorry bud…”

“Ha ha very funny.” Tommy rolled his eyes trying to ignore the hurt in his own voice. “Anyways! I’m gonna go meet up with Tubbo! I’ll be back later.” Tommy left slamming the door a little too hard.

:::::::::::::::::

When Tommy got home Phil still wasn’t there. This was when Tommy truly decided that Phil was shit at parenting. Deciding not to waste the rest of his birthday he ran to where he knew his brothers were. Tommy burst in “LETS PLAY SOME FUCKIN’ MINECRAFT!”

Wilbur snorted while Techno had just playfully rolled his eyes. “Whatever nerd.”

So the rest of the night was spent chilling out and playing minecraft until they almost literally passed out.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 282


	13. Candles Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left the candle burning, I always knew that I’d fuck up somehow. Now that I’m trying to get out of the burning house I knew that this was the major fuck up. I could hear George and Dream screaming for me, they were saying to get out and I was trying, trying so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I know this isn't incredibly fluffy but I liked this piece so here ya go :)

From Sapnaps Point of View  
Sapnap central: DT angst/comfort  
TW: Fires, Self depreciation (Talking bad about yourself), & Mild cursing  
Request form: https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8   
Twitter: https://twitter.com/Again_A_New 

:::::::::::::::::

I left the candle burning, I always knew that I’d fuck up somehow. Now that I’m trying to get out of the burning house I knew that this was the major fuck up. I could hear George and Dream screaming for me, they were saying to get out and I was trying, trying so hard.

I finally found a way out, I could see my friends but the world became too dark to get to them. I let out one final scream before everything went black.

:::::::::::::::::

When I woke up everything was way too bright. Everything hurt my eyes, but I could recognize a few familiar voices. Things seemed rushed when I woke up so deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to go back to sleep I relaxed again.

:::::::::::::::::

The second time I woke up, things weren’t as bright and nothing seemed as rushed so I stayed awake. A person I soon realized was Bad rushed over to me as I sat up. He seemed worried so I gave the best smile I could.

“I’m so glad you’re awake!” Bad smiled and went to check some things, that was when I realized I was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

“Hey Bad?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?”

Bad looked up and sighed, “You blacked out before getting out of your house while it was burning. We were lucky you screamed, Dream found you quickly and got you out.”

A small smile made it onto my face, they cared enough to risk their lives for me.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 286


	14. The Tundra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Start your story with someone looking out at the snow, and end it with them stepping tentatively onto a frozen surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow :) I finished this lovely thing earlier and finally have some time to post it

I found some prompts!!! I very much hope y’all enjoy this prompt! Not sure how much fluff there will be since it’s not my typical writing style!

Prompt:  [ **Start your story with someone looking out at the snow, and end it with them stepping tentatively onto a frozen surface.** ](https://blog.reedsy.com/creative-writing-prompts/general/start-your-story-with-someone-looking-out-at-the-s/)

Request form:  [ https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8 ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

Twitter:  [ https://twitter.com/Again_A_New ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

:::::::::::::::::

_ 3rd person _

Technoblade was staring out the window into the blank aybs which was his home. The tundra was, well, lonely to put it bluntly. He had cut out all and any human contact years ago. It was just too much to deal with, the constant pressure to keep his family, his friends, and himself all safe was too much.

So of course Techno did the most manly thing he could think of and ran. He had moved farther into the tundra hiding a small cabin that was hidden by thick forests.

His days had become monotone, all running together. He desperately wished for something to come and put a twist on his days. Techno knew this would never happen, he had hidden too well for that to happen. Techno knew he had to be the one to actually step out and find another person. But of course, he knew that would never happen. The call to stay in safety was too loud to ignore, leaving was too dangerous.

Technoblade felt trapped, and it was his own fault. With one last longing glance Techno turned his back on what could be his freedom. Going to fix his hair and start the routine he had made.

Techno’s hair had grown to be around waist length, the pastel pink was still strongly showing in his hair. Deciding to do a braid that would encase the hair close to his head, Techno got to work.

:::::::::::::::::

_ Tommy’s point of view _

Today sucks, well most days suck now. I’m still not allowed in L’manberg unsupervised, I still haven’t found Techno, AND today is the anniversary of when Phil left the SMP to do other things. So all in all, I don’t plan on leaving bed.

:::::::::::::::::

A knock on my door is the last thing I wanted. And yet here I am willing myself out of my sulking to answer the damn door.

“What?” I try and glare at the fox hybrid but it’s mostly just squinting at this point.

“You haven’t done a report today! You haven’t really done anything today...“ Fundy, not phased at all by my ‘glaring’ stated.

“I don't feel like it now, leave me alone.” I shut the door in his face and go flop on the couch to continue my sulking.

I mutter a sentence I never thought I would before continuing to lay in the silence of my house. 

**_“I miss you Techno...“_ **

:::::::::::::::::

_ 3rd person _

Technoblade sighs, all his work had been finished in record time and so he was left alone with his thoughts, and well the voices that wouldn’t leave him alone. Deciding to try and communicate with at least someone, Techno grabbed a few pieces of paper and a pen. Wanting to start simple he decided to write to his younger brother, someone he hadn’t seen in years.

:::::::::::::::::

_ Dear Tommy, _

_ I’ve missed you so much, I’m sorry _ _ I left  _ _ didn’t write sooner. I know you probably hate me but I would love to  _ _ continue _ _ start talking again. _

_ *The letter proceeds to talk about how and what Technoblade is doing.* _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Technoblade. _

:::::::::::::::::   
  


After writing the letter Techno finds a messenger bird that he had owned for a while, although it wasn’t used often it still got to fly, making sure everything was ready to go he released the bird and watched it fly off, to deliver a letter of importance to Techno’s little brother.

Technoblade stood and watched the vast tundra and hoped that his little brother was okay.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 651


	15. Discord Server

Yellow! I set up a discord server so y’all can i dunno join? Come vibe with me :)

[ Join ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ)


	16. Finding Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Enoxn_anuion! I hope you enjoy! Just a note this has some pretty mean Dadza but don't worry more nice Dadza is coming soon!

I like to see Awesamdude confronting tommy. Tommy all traumatised and overthink if he didn’t pay Punz enough, Tubbo would be dead. While Awesamdude being a father to tommy, tommy says “you’re better then Philza” or some lines that match your taste. Without them knowing, Philza is watching. I would like Tommy is a raccoon hybrid too!

\- Enoxn_anuion

I’m not totally sure how good this will be since I’m not very familiar with Awesamdude but I’ll try my best :) Also this is kinda written like a journal, I hope you enjoy!

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

:::::::::::::::::

_ Awesamdude’s POV _

I approached Tommy today about what happened in his exile. He seemed timid and scared at first but it seemed to go well, until the end. He seemed to just freeze up, most likely trying to reassure that it was just like a nightmare and not something real. I had to help him with a panic attack and he fell asleep soon after. I stayed with him throughout his nap not entirely sure how well it would go if he woke up alone.

When he did wake up I was a  bit worried. He started to apologize profusely, I wasn’t entirely sure why but I decided not to ask about why he needed to apologize and instead took him to his house.

It’s rather weird that such a young person is all on his own when he has family on the server. I’m starting to wonder how much of a “family” they really are to Tommy.

:::::::::::::::::

Tommy asked me a lot about hybrids today, when I asked him why he seemed to freeze up again. I’m trying hard not to push boundaries but I want to know more about what’s happened to the poor kid. I’ll have to play the long game.

On top of all this, Niki and Jack seem to be trying to get ‘rid’ of Tommy. I want to be mad at them for doing this when their adults, but in reality they aren’t much older than Tommy and no one on the forsaken server seems to know how to properly deal with their issues. So I guess I’ll just have to protect Tommy the best I can.

:::::::::::::::::

It’s been a few days since Tommy asked about hybrids and he told me that he was a raccoon hybrid. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it, Tommy clings to things and is very protective of what he deems his or important. It’s also very common for Tommy to be climbing trees.

Does this mean I’ve made progress or does he think that he needs to give me information since I gave him information. Whatever it is (I hope it’s the former) I hope he recognizes me as a friend and not an enemy.

:::::::::::::::::

_ (No longer Journals but still Sam’s POV) _

“Sam! Sam!” Tommy comes running my way, looking a bit sad but definitely putting up a front.

“Whats up Toms?” I wrap him up in a hug as soon as he’s close enough.

“Philza said that if I didn’t mess up this time I could start a big carrot farm!” My heart sinks when he says ‘this time’ does that mean Tommy tried to make a carrot farm but ‘messed up’ in Phil’s eyes. “Sam?”

“Oh! That's great Toms!” I smile at him trying to keep all the sadness out of my face. “If you want I’ll help you, it’ll give you some company and help make it go faster.” Tommy’s smile falters a bit before tightening his grip on me.   
  


“I’d love your help but Phil said that I had to do it alone.” My smile falls altogether, who would tell their child that they had to do something alone, I’ve seen Phil help Techno farm so why is Tommy any different?

“Y’know Tommy. Why don’t instead of doing it where Phil wants, we can do it near my base. That way even if you ‘mess up’ in his eyes you’ll get to keep your carrot farm. I’ll let you use it whenever you want.” Tommy’s face brightens and burrows his head into my chest.

“That’d be great Sam!” With Tommy being happy, I smile as well.

We stand in the hug for a while before an angry Philza comes into view. “Tommy, are you going to do this carrot farm or not?” Annoyance was clear in his voice.

Putting Tommy slightly behind me I smile at Phil and speak with confidence and firmness, “I told Tommy he could make his farm by my base so he doesn’t have to worry about your expectations.”

Phil sighs, seeming rather upset and turns to leave. Before he does he makes a statement that neither me nor Tommy saw coming, “If you regret this Sam, don’t try and ask me for help with the problem child.” With that Phil walks away.

“Y-you won’t get tired of me will you Sam?” I turn so I’m facing Tommy who now has tears running down his face.

I cup Tommy’s face running my thumbs across his cheeks to wipe the tears, “Of course not Toms”

“Is this what having a Dad is supposed to be like?”

“Yes Tommy it is.”

:::::::::::::::::

_ Third person _

Philza slips into an alleyway to listen to the conversation, he regrets saying what he did but it was true, Tommy’s just a problem child always messing things up. His heart drops when he hears Tommy was  _ “Is this what having a Dad is supposed to be like?”  _ to Sam. Of course Phil had failed not just Wilbur (Letting him go insane) but he also failed Tommy.

:::::::::::::::::

Word count: 942


	17. Important!

Hello everyone! I just want to make a quick announcement that I have officially started a story on AO3! It's called 'his journals' I hope you will check it out! along with starting a new story this means that oneshots will slow in production but I'll make sure to still post ones time to time!

Check out my socials or request something using these links!

[ Request form ](https://forms.gle/fhqnvLtTn57Mt3uc8)

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932 


End file.
